Aqua: El Hechizo de Circe
by AnotherDaughterofPoseidon1398
Summary: El sexo opuesto, siempre tan misterioso, incomprensible e incluso tonto. Pero un poco de magia puede ayudarte a entenderlo... Con Rating T por alguna que otra cosa jaja
1. Chapter 1

**Hoola Chicos :D Bueno, aquí les traigo la continuación de mi primer fic, ya que todos mis fans me la pedían :D**

**Nico: ¿Qué fans?**

**Yo: Calla y vuelve al sótano a trabajar**

**Nico: Pero estoy cansado...**

**Yo: ¡Te faltan 300 camisetas, así que vuelve! Por donde iba... Ah, sí, bueno en esta secuela habrá más momento Loganta :D porque sé que aman el romance en que ninguno quiere aceptar sus sentimientos ;) En este fanfic habrá un pequeño cambio, Logan también narrará algunas partes, porque su punto de vista también es importante :D También estoy pensando seriamente meter algo de Yaoi en el fic, tipo no sería nada perturbador ni cosas así, pero Yaoi después de todos jajaja Como sea, ya veremos, como saben no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de PJO, ya que son de Rick R **

* * *

(Narra Logan)

Estaba en la casa de Percy y Aqua, o como ellos la llamaban, el imperio Jackson (no pregunten). Jugábamos con la play que me había comprado hace poco, o más bien ellos jugaban. Como jugábamos al Pes, íbamos por turnos y esta vez les tocaba a ellos. Deberían oír a la cantidad de cosas que se decían el uno al otro. Estoy seguro que si su madre no hubiese estado en la cocina trabajando, les habría lavado la boca con jabón. Incluso se podría decir que era peligroso interrumpir el partido. Iban 2-2 y no había pinta alguna de que fueran a definir pronto. Aqua jugaba con España y Percy, con Italia (tenía algo que ver con su nueva obsesión: Hetalia). Ninguno de los dos tenía piedad del otro. La cantidad de faltas que había eran incontables. El timbre sonó y ambos me miraron de reojo diciéndome que abriese la puerta. Me levanté con un suspiro, realmente no tenía ganas de discutir, o al menos no en eso momento. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un par de percheros llenos de vestidos, como recién sacados de una tienda de la 5ta Avenida. Entre ellos apareció la cara de Helena, la hija de Afrodita (será que no me sorprende que haya aparecido así).

-¿Está Aqua?-Dijo con una sonrisa. A modo de respuesta le dejé pasar. Cuando entró los percheros la siguieron. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que quienes lo llevaban eran Nico y Aquiles.

(Narra Aqua)

-¡Gané!-Percy metió un gol justo un segundo antes de que terminara el partido. A modo de celebración se puso a bailar.-Te gané, te gané. Perdiste, oh sí.-Su canción infantil empezaba a sacarme de quicio y de no ser porque vi entrar a Helena, le habría encajado una piña en medio de su cara de idiota (sí, sigo enojada por eso, ¡es que hizo trampa!).

-Hola.-Helena sonreía como si acabara de salir de un spa después de un día de compras, el gran sueño de cualquier hijo de Afrodita.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?-Justo después de decirlo noté que sonaba como si no la quisiera en mi casa, pero es que en serio estaba molesta con Percy. Él no se molestó en saludar, seguía muy ocupado bailando.

-Vine a hacer la prueba del vestido de graduación, te avisé ayer.

-Ah, sí lo había olvidado.-En pocos días sería mi baile de graduación. En un inicio no tenía planeado ir, pero al posponerse una semana por no sé qué motivo, Logan me obligó a ir con él.-Vamos a mi cuarto.-Me levanté y con Helena me dirigí al cuarto que compartía con Percy, de donde salían Nico y Aquiles que acababan de dejar allí los vestidos. Me saludaron con la cabeza y fueron al salón. Entramos a mi cuarto. Era bastante grande, es más estaba destinado a ser el cuarto principal, pero al ser el que tenía mayor espacio, mamá decidió que sería mi cuarto y el de Percy. Como ya éramos muy grandes y supuestamente no podíamos compartir cuarto (ya saben, intimidad y todo eso) teníamos varios de esos paneles japoneses para dividir el cuarto. Muchos esperarían que mi parte estuviese toda ordenadita mientras que la de Percy tendría que estar supermegahiper desordenada. Pues no, en realidad ambas estaban bastante bien, obviamente teníamos un par de cosas tiradas, pero se veía el suelo (todo gracias a que si no ordenamos, no tenemos mesada). Allí estaban los vestidos, todos de distintas tonalidades de azul, como a mí me gustaba.-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?

-¿Qué te parece este?-Era un vestido azul marino, muy oscuro, con una de esas faldas pomposas. Me lo probé aunque no me convencía mucho que digamos. Aprovechando que mi cita para el baile y mi madre estaban allí, Helena quería que hiciera un desfile. Por supuesto me negué, tuvo que llevarme a rastras hasta el salón.

-¿Bueno, qué les parece?-Helena estaba muy emocionada, no era fácil que me pusiera un vestido, mucho menos voluntariamente. Aunque la reacción de los demás no encajó en sus expectativas, todos quedaron como "WTF?" por:  
a) Llevaba puesto un vestido. Aka fin del mundo.

b) Era un vestido de princesa y yo, por muy hija del rey de los mares que sea, no soy lo que se dice una "princesa"

Bueno, el punto es que ese vestido y cualquiera del mismo estilo quedaron descartados de una. Seguimos probando y probando, y cuanto más seguíamos más difícil parecía. O no me gustaba a mí, o a los demás no les gustaba. Llegué al punto de probarme un minivestido que todos odiaron excepto Nico y Aquiles (pervertidos, pervertidos everywhere). Ya casi nos rendíamos hasta que mi madre y Helena encontraron el vestido perfecto. No se lo mostramos a los chicos porque querían que fuera una sorpresa así que ellos quedaron creyendo que no habíamos conseguido ningún avance.

-¿Y para esto me hacen trabajar, para que al final no eligiera ninguno?-Aquiles se iba refunfuñando junto con su hermano.-Espero no tener que pasar por este "día de compras" de nuevo, ya entiendo de qué te quejas tanto, Percy.-Nos despedimos del trío y volvimos con la play.

-Bueno, Logan, prepárate porque estoy en racha.-Percy tomó el mando que tenía más cerca y eligió equipo. Logan

hizo lo mismo y empezaron un partido más largo incluso que el anterior.

* * *

**Fin del cap, espero que les haya gustado :D Personalmente mi parte favorita fue el baile de victoria de Percy xD no puedo dejar de imaginármelo bailando xDD Bueno, me voy no olviden comentar ;D**

**.-Florr Corr**


	2. Nota del Autor

**Eu, chicos siento decirles que por ser el último mes de clase estoy con más trabajo que nunca así que no creo que pueda subir hasta que esté de vacaciones :( espero que sepan entenderlo y que no me maten/torturen demasiado jajaj**

**bueno, bss**

**Florr Corr**


End file.
